Parasite
by fishae
Summary: [BTS Fanfiction] "Maaf, aku memang parasit pengganggu." -Taehyung KookV with seme!kook uke!v
**Tittle :** **Parasite**

 **Author : Fishae**

 **Fandom : BTS – Bangtan Sonyeondan –** **Bulletproof Boy Scout**

 **Pairing : KookV** **–** **Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung**

 **Note : WARNING ! KookV with Seme!Kook Uke!V**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jungkook!"

Dengan tergesa-gesa seorang namja yang memiliki rambut coklat tua dan berbentuk jamur itu berlari menuju seseorang yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan Jungkook. Tangan kurusnya menenteng dua tas kecil berbentuk kotak dengan warna berbeda. Dengan senyum lebar atau mungkin cengirannya dan suara nyaring kelewat semangatnya, dia berlari membuat seisi kelas langsung mengarahkan perhatian mereka ke namja manis itu.

"aku membuat dua bekal makan siang lagi. Hehe, lihat, aku yang warnanya putih dan kau yang warnanya biru. Lucukan?" Setelah berdiri dihadapan Jungkook, namja manis itu langsung mendudukan dirinya dihadapan meja Jungkook. Kursi yang ia duduki itu ia putar untuk menyamankan posisi duduknya. Dua buah benda yang ternyata kotak bekal itu ia taruh diatas meja, dan langsung membukanya dengan semangat dan tergesa-gesa, sampai-sampai ia menjatuhkan sumpitnya kelantai dan menimbulkan suara yang sedikit nyaring.

"Taehyung-Sunbaenim, tetap bersamangat seperti biasanya ne?"Suara tawa terdengar pelan dari arah sampingnya, dengan cepat Taehyung, sang namja manis itu menolehkan kepalanya setelah ia mengambil sumpitnya yang terjatuh.

"Hehe, yah, begitulah Mingyu-ya." Taehyung menggaruk pelan tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Dan Jungkook, kau tetap dingin seperti biasanya juga." Mingyu meninju pelan lengan Jungkook dan melangkah pergi setelahnya.

"Nah Jungkook lihat, hari ini aku membawakanmu nasi goring kimchi. Karna kemarin kau bilang kau tidak terlalu suka sayur, makanya kali ini aku membawakanmu nasi goring kimchi. Agar kau tetap bisa makan sayur tanpa merasakan rasanya. Hehe." Taehyung terus berceloteh riang tentang bekalnya. Melupakan Jungkook yang kini hanya menatapnya datar.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Ayo cepat makan Jungkook. Aku membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati loh. Aku bahkan membayangkan wajahmu saat memasak ini. Hehe." Taehyung menunjukan cengiran lebarnya setelah mengucapkan kata-katanya, kedua telapak tangannya ia tangkupkan dikedua pipinya untuk menutupi semburat merah yang perahan menjalar. Cengiran Taehyung makin bertambah lebar saat melihat Jungkook yang dengan tenang menyuapkan nasinya kedalam mulut. Matanya berbinar-binar lucu menatap Jungkook yang sekarang sedang memasukan suapan kedua kemulutnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Apakah enak? Atau terlalu asin?" Sekarang Taehyung tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah paniknya setelah Jungkook berhenti makan dan menegak setengah air minumnya.

"Sama seperti biasanya." Padahal hanya jawaban singkat dan sangat datar yang keluar dari bibir Jungkook. Tapi Taehyung sekarang sudah memekik kegirangan. Dia membalikan badannya dan berteriak kecil sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipinya.

"Hyung, makanmu akan dingin bila kau terus berteriak kegirangan seperti orang gila begitu." Taehyung langsung terdiam dan berbalik memakan makanannya dalam diam.

Yah, mereka memang seperti ini. Bisa dibilang, hubungan mereka itu lebih telihat seperti cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan dibandingkan kekasih. Tapi tidak apa-apa, Taehyung mengerti atau lebih tepatnya, Taehyung mencoba mengerti.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah waktunya pulang, tetapi Taehyung masih setia duduk dibangkunya bahkan saat hanya dia yang tersisa dikelas ini. Taehyung tetap duduk diam sejak setengah jam yang lalu, menunggu kekasihnya menjempunya dikelas atau mungkin lebih tepatnya lewat didepan kelasnya.

"Ah! Jungkookie! Tunggu aku." Kakinya langsung reflek berdiri saat ia melihat seorang namja dengan tubuh tinggi dan rambut hitam itu lewat didepan kelasnya. Tangannya dengan cepat bergelayut manja di lengan Jungkook.

"Jungkook, kau akan latihan basketkan? Aku akan menunggumu dibangku penonton dan menyemangatimu seperti biasa. Tenang saja, aku akan berteriak sekeras mungkin untuk menyemangatimu nanti." Taehyung berkata girang, sambil sesekali tangan Jungkook ia ayunkan kedepan dan kebelakang.

"Hyung, aku tidak memintamu bukan? Jadi ingat, jika nanti kau kehabisan suaramu atau tenggorokanmu mendadak sakit, aku tidak akan mau membelikanmu minuman. Dan jangan merengek seperti kemarin, aku risih melihatnya."

"Tenang saja Jungkook, aku tidak akan kehabisan suara ataupun sakit tenggorokan kali ini. Aku sudah mempersiapkan suaraku untuk latihanmu hari ini."

Taehyung menjawab dengan girang seperti biasa, seakan kata-kata dingin dan menusuk dari Jungkook tadi sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Jungkook. Dan tentu saja Jungkook juga mengentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang dengan wajah heran.

"Ah! Jungkook, aku akan ke toilet sebentar, kau kelapangan saja duluan, aku akan menyusulmu."

Taehyung dengan cepat berbalik dan berlari menuju toilet yang jalannya berlawanan menuju keluar lapangan.

Dia menutup pintu toilet dengan tergesa-gesa dan tangannya sedikit bergetar saat akan mengunci rapat pintu toilet, setelah itu dia langsung mendudukan dirinya di atas kloset kamar mandi.

"Tidak papa, semua akan baik-baik saja. Bukankah kau sudah sering mendengar kata-kata dinginnya itu Taehyung! Kau seharusnya tidak boleh menangis lagi. Kau sudah biasa mendengarnya Taehyung, kau seharusnya bisa menghentikan airmata _sialan_ ini."

Tangannya bergerak kasar mengusap air mata yang perlahan jatuh dengan deras diwajahnya. Mulutnya diam tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Dia memang sudah biasa mendengar kata-kata dingin seperti itu, tapi bukankah dia juga hanya manusia biasa? Yang akan tetap merasakan sakit hati jika kekasihmu sendiri bersikap seakan kau itu adalah parasit dihidupnya. Tapi sayangnya, Taehyung tidak bisa menangis sekarang, dia harus tetap menunjukan wajah semangat dan teriakan kerasnya untuk mendukung Jungkook.

"Tidak papa Taehyung, Jungkook pasti akan berubah suatu saat nanti, kau hanya harus sabar menunggu." Kata-kata penyemangat itu keluar lirih dari mulutnya, tangannya sekarang mengusap pelan wajahnya yang sudah tidak lagi dibanjiri air mata. Ia membuka pelan pintu toilet dan membasuh mukanya di wastafel untuk menghilangkan jejak air mata dan menyegarkan mukanya. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya pikirannya.

Setelah itu, Taehyung langsung berlari seperti orang kesetanan menuju lapangan tempat sang kekasih berlatih basket bersam teman-temannya. Setelah sampai, Taehyung langsung mengambil tempat duduk paling belakang, karna Taehyung tahu jika Jungkook tidak terlalu suka kalau Taehyung meneriakinya saat sedang berlatih, jadi Taehyung mengambil tempat duduk paling belakang agar setidaknya suaranya tidak terlalu nyaring dan membuat Jungkook mengehentikan permainannya secara tiba-tiba karna merasa terganggu dan hilang konsentrasinya seperti saat pertama kali dia melakukan itu.

"JEON JUNGKOOK! SEMANGAT JEON JUNGKOOK!"

"SARANGHAEYO JEON JUNGKOOK."

Teriakan nyaring langsung terdengar diseluruh penjuru lapangan. Semua orang seketika langsung menolehkan kepala mereka tepat kearah Taehyung, bahkan para pemain basket yang berada dilapanganpun mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke asal suara. Dan membuat Taehyung menghentikan teriakannya kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Ya! Kekasihmu tetap bersemangat seperti biasanya ne?" Min Yoongi, kapten tim basket sekolah Jungkook dengan pelan menyenggol bahu Jungkook dengan bahunya kemudian memberikan senyuman geli.

"Maksudmu berlebihan seperti biasanya?" Jungkook memutar kedua bola matanya malas dan kembali fokus pada permainan didepannya.

"Jungkook, kau benar-benar akan membutuhkan teriakan itu suatu saat nanti." Yoongi menepuk pelan bahu Jungkook dan berlari kebelakang untuk kembali pada posisinya.

"hm." Dan hanya gumaman rendah yang menjadi jawabnnya.

Sekarang latihan basket telah usai, dan para pemain dipersilahkn untuk kembali keruang ganti mereka untuk mengganti pakaian dan kembali kerumah masing-masing.

Taehyung masih setia duduk dibangku penonton untuk menunggu kekasihnya berganti pakaian. Dia langsung meloncat dari tempat duduknya dan berlari girang kearah kekasihnya.

"Jungkook." Dia berkata pelan dengan suara serak sesaat sesudah sampai di hadapan Jungkook.

"Lihat, suaramu serak lagi bukan? ingat perkataanku tadi? Aku tidak akan membelikanmu minuman atau menemanimu membeli minuman, aku sangat sibuk dan lelah."

"Ne, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan minum yang banyak setelah sampai dirumah." Taehyung menjawab dengan pelan dan agak susah akibat suaranya yg serak dan tenggorokannya yang perlahan mulai terasa sakit.

.

.

.

.

Malamnya, Taehyung sedang berguling-guling random ditempat tidurnya. Dia sekarang tengah gelisah akan suatu hal.

"ukh, aku benar-benar tidak tahan. Aku akan mengiriminya sms sekarang."

"Eh, tapi nanti bagaimana kalu dia terganggu."

Taehyung menggigit ibu jarinya gelisah. Dia sedang serba salah sekarang. Setelah berpikir lumayan lama, akhirnya dia tekadkan untuk mengirim pesan pada kekasihnya itu sekarang.

 _To: Kookie_

 _Jungkookie, aku dengar besok kau akan ada ujian. Semangat untuk ujianmu. Aku akan menyemangatimu dari sini ;))_

Tidak sampai lima menit, pesan balasan dari orang yang ditunggu pun dating. Taehyung sudah akan meloncat kegirangan sebelum dia membaca isi pesan itu.

 _From: Kookie_

 _Hyung jika kau tahu aku akan ada ujian besok, kau seharusnya tidak menggangguku dengan mengirimkanku sms._

Senyum lebarnya seketika luntur tergantikan dengan senyum tipis.

 _To: Kookie_

 _Ne, maaf._

.

.

.

.

"Ya! Taehyung, apa kau tidak kekelas Jungkook sekarang?" Park Jimin, teman sebangku dan sahabat Taehyung itu bertanya dan mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Masalahnya adalah, hal yang sangat langka melihat seorang Kim Taehyung tidak sibuk berlarian dikoridor sekolah hanya untuk kekelasnya sang pujaan hati. Itu sudah seperti rutinitasnya selama enam bulan belakangan ini.

"Tidak, dia ada ujian sehabis ini. Aku tidak mau mengganggunya." Taehyung tersenyum tipis dan melanjutkan memakan bekalnya seorang diri.

"Taehyung, aku tidak tahu apakan aku harus mengatakan ini atau tidak." Jimin menggengam kedua tangannya gelisan.

"Hm? Ada apa Jimin? Tidak papa, katakan saja." Sekarang gantian Taehyung yang mengernyitkan dahi heran melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tahu, saat aku tadi pergi kekantin untuk membeli banana milk, aku mendengar teman sekelasnya mengatakan kalau Jungkook pergi ke atap sekolah dengan seorang gadis." Jimin mengatakannya dengan gelisah, dia benar-benar tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya itu merasa sedih atau tertekan. Tapi dia harus mengatakan ini, dia lebih tidak mau lagi jika melihat kekasihnya itu dipermainkan seseorang.

Taehyung langsung menghentikan acara makannya dan terlihat memandang kedepan dengan kosong.

"Oh." Dan dia langsung melanjutkan acara makannya yang tadi semat tertunda seakan-akan omongan Jimin barusan adalah candaan belakan.

"Taehyung? Kau sudah putus dengan Jungkook?"

"Ani."

Jimin menghela napas berat. Selanjutnya, dia langsung memeluk Taehyung dari samping sekilas dan berkata pelan sambil menepuk bahunya.

"Tae, aku sudah pernah berkata bukan. Bahwa Jeon Jungkook itu bukan pilihan yang baik."

Setelahnya Jimin langsung melangkahkan kaki keluar dan mengusap sayang kepala Taehyung sebelumnya.

"Bodoh, sekarang aku mengerti." Taehyung menggenggam rambutnya kuat, kepalanya ia tundukan, dan perlahan air mata mengalir deras dipipinya.

"Aku mengerti, bahwa sebenarnya semua ini hanya sia-sia. Aku paham sekarang, aku mengerti."

Dan setelahnya, ruangan kelas itu sekarang dipenuhi oleh isak tangis pilu Kim Taehyung. Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas, dan sekarang ia mengerti. Sekarang dia tidak perlu lagi untuk menahan semuanya, dia tidak perlu lagi berlalu menuju toilet untuk menyembunyikan tangisnya. Sekarang ia sudah benar-benar lelah. Kesabarannnya sudah mencapai batas dan hatinya sudah terpotong menjadi kepingan yang tak terbentuk lagi.

Dia sekarang tidak bisa lagi menahan isakannya, semuanya sudah terlalu berat. Hati kecilnya tidak bisa lagi menahan semuanya. Dia benar-benar hancur sekarang.

Sementara itu diluar. Jimin hanya terdiam dan ikut menundukan kepalanya. Seakan ia juga bisa merasakan kepedihan sahabatnya yang sedang menangis hebat sekarang. Tangisannya bahkan terdengar jelas sampai keluar. Dan beruntung koridor sekarang tengah sepi karna murid-murid tengah berada dikantin. Jimin menyandarkan punggungnya dipintu. Menjaga sahabat kecilnya itu dari jauh. Dan akan segera berlari memeluknya sayang saat isakan dan tangisnya sudah mereda.

Sekarang, setelah kejadian itu, Taehyung tidak pernah lagi muncul dihadapan Jungkook. Sudah dua hari ini dia melakukannya, menghindari Jungkook. Tidak ada lagi teriakan ribut Kim Taehyung dilapangan basket, tidak ada lagi teriakan heboh Taehyung dikelas Jungkook hanya untuk sekedar mengantarkan bekal buatannya. Dan bodohnya, sampai sekarangpun Jungkook tidak sadar akan perubahan kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Hatinya, mentalnya, dan kata-katanya. Semuanya sudah ia siapkan. Hari ini, tepat tujuh hari sebelum ulang tahun ketujuh hubungan mereka. Taehyung akan memutuskan Jungkook. Disini, ditaman tempat pertama kali Taehyung mengucapkan pernyataan cintanya, dan sekarang, Taehyung akan mengucapkan salam perpisahan mereka disini.

"Jungkook, kau dating cepat sekali." Taehyung tersenyum kecil saat melihat Jungkook menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" Lagi-lagi hanya perkataan singkat yang keluar dari mulutnya. Taehyung tersenyum, dia benar-benar lelah sekarang.

"Jungkook, ayo kita akhiri saja." Ucapan tegas itu mengalir lancar dikedua belah bibirnya tanpa ada terbata-bata sedikitpun.

"Apa?" Jungkook bertanya heran, sangat terlihat bahwa sekarang dia tengah kebingungan.

"Hubungan ini, ayo kita akhiri saja Jungkook. Aku benar-benar sudah lelah, dan aku tahu, kaupun sudah lelah dengan sikapku." Taehyung menundukan wajahnya, padahal semalam, dia sudah mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mengeluarkan air mata di salam perpisahan mereka. Tapi apa daya, kenyataannya sekarang dia tengah menangis dihadapan Jungkook.

"Maaf, aku memang parasit pengganggu."

Taehyung mengatakannya dengan suara bergetar dan bibir yang bergetar. Tangisannya terdengar keras.

"Aku selalu mengganggu latihanmu dengan teriakanku, aku selalu memaksamu memakan bekal buatanku, dan aku selalu mengganggu waktu belajarmu dengan mengirimkanmu sms yang tidak penting." Sekarang tangisannya benar-benar tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Isakannya terdengar keras, dan bahkan sekarang dia kesulitan berbicara.

"Kau harus tau Jungkook, bahwa aku melakukannya karna aku benar-benar mencintaimu. "

Jungkook hanya terdiam ditempatnya, matanya menatap Taehyung kosong. Dan otaknya seketika memutar semua adegan yang selama ini ia lakukan.

"Maafkan aku. Semoga kau mendapatkan pengganti yang lebih mengerti dirimu dari pada aku."

Dan setelahnya Taehyung berbalik akan melangkah pergi sebelum sesuatu yang berat menahannya dengan sebuah pelukan erat. Sebuah tangan melingkar dipinggangnya dan bahunya terasa berat karna ada kepala yang bersandar disitu.

"Dengarkan, dan jangan berbalik Hyung." Jungkook berbicara pelan disamping telinga Taehyung. Dagunya ia taruh dibahu Taehyung dengan nyaman.

"Aku yang salah. Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai parasit atau pengganggu sedikitpun Hyung. Masakanmu enak, masakanmu selalu enak Hyung. Apapun, apapun yang kau masak selalu enak dan aku sangat senang. Aku tidak pernah berkomentar banyak tentang masakanmu karena, karena memang tidak ada yang perlu dikomentari Hyung. Semuanya sempurna, kau membuatnya dengan sangat sempurna Hyung."

Jungkook terdiam sebentar untuk menarik napas, pelukan tangannya yang ada di pinggang Taehyung ia kaitkan lebih erat. Bibirnya ia bawa untuk mencium sedikit pelipis Taehyung.

"Kau tidak pernah menggangguku saat latihan dengan teriakanmu Hyung. Saat pertama, aku mungkin memang tidak terbiasa. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, aku sudah terbiasa Hyung. Aku tidak suka melihatmu yang kesakitan berbicara hanya karna untuk meneriakiku saat latihan. Aku benci melihatmu mengeluarkan suara serakmu saat berbicara denganku. Karna itu membuatku kepikiran hingga aku kadang tidak bisa tidur. Aku benci melihatmu kesakitan Hyung. Aku sangat menyayangimu, sampai untuk melihatmu sakit tenggorokanpun aku tidak rela."

"Aku tidak pernah merasa risih dengan rengekanmu Hyung. Aku hanya, kau tahu. Jatungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya saat kau melakukan rengekan itu. Wajahmu jadi berkali lipat lebih menggemaskan dari biasanya."

"Kau tidak pernah mengganggu belajarku Hyung. Aku tidak mau kau mengirimiku sms adalah karna saat kau mengirimiku sms aku tidak bisa menfokuskan konsentrasiku pada pelajaranku. Semuanya kacau Hyung, yang aku ingat hanya kata-kata penuh semangat darimu. Bahkan jika bisa, aku akan menutup buku pelajaranku demi bisa berbalas pesan denganmu."

"Kau tidak pernah sekalipun menjadi parasit dihidupku. Bahkan kau terlalu indah untuk menjadi sebuah parasit."

Taehyung hanya bisa terdiam mematung mendengar semua perkataan Jungkook. Air matanya turun, tapi bukan air mata kesedihan. Melainkan air mata bahagia, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka. Apakah ini hanya mimpi? Atau sekarang dia sedang berhalusinasi.

"Aku tidak pernah bisa mengatakannya, karna kau tau Hyung. Aku tidak pandai untuk mengucapkan perasaanku. Aku bukan Hoseok-Hyung yang selalu menari-nari konyol ditengah lapangan basket hanya untuk membuat satu tim tertawa, aku bukan Yoongi-Hyung yang selalu bersikap dan tersenyum manis didepan Jimin, dan aku juga bukan Namjoon-Hyung yang selalu mencium pipi Jin-Hyung mesra dimanapun mereka berada. Aku hanya seorang Jeon Jungkook yang kaku Hyung."

Taehyung mengeluarkan isakan kecilnya dan menggenggam erat tangan Jungkook yang ada dipinggannya.

"Kumohon, ini memang salahku. Jangan putuskan aku Hyung. Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu."

Jungkook menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Taehyung, menghirup aroma menyegarkan dari shampoo kekasihnya itu.

"Ne. Maafkan aku Jungkook, aku tidak mengerti kau."

"Tidak, aku yang tidak mengerti kau Hyung."

Taehyung melepaskan pelukan Jungkook dan kemudian berbalik menerjang tubuh kekasihnya. Dia menagis hebat dipelukan Jungkook dan mengucapkan **–**

"Kau tidak salah." Berkali-kali seperti mantra.

Dan Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap sayang belakan kepala Taehyung lembut. Lega rasanya, setelah bisa mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasakan pada kekasihnya selama ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

Fanfict pertama setelah UNBK berakhir /lap keringet/

Akhirnya, saya bisa update juga. Setelah sekian lama ga update fanfict baru /abaikan/

Ini angst loh, tapi ga keliatan ya. Wajar masih ababil /slaped/

MAKASIH BANYAK SEMUA YANG UDAH NGEREVIEW DI NIGHTMARE, SAMA MISUNDERSTANDING /tebar sempak/

REVIEW KALIAN SEMUANYA UDAH SAYA BACA LOH PELUK CIUM JUGA BUAT KALIAN YANG UDAH NGEFAV/NGEFOLLOW

DAN BUAT YANG NGINGETIN MASALAH TYPO MAKASIH BANGET PERINGATAN KALIAN BENER-BENER JADI PANUTAN BUAT SAYA /apadeh/

Sekali lagi makasih yaaa.

REVIEWNYA TULUNG


End file.
